


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Continental Hotel (John Wick), Established Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Gun Violence, Hurt Kim Jongdae | Chen, Hurt Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oh Sehun-centric, Park Chanyeol-centric, Past Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Pianist Park Chanyeol, Protective Byun Baekhyun, Protective Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Protective Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Stripper Oh Sehun, Suspense, Writer Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:48 PM**

_Finally I'm home._Chanyeol thought we threw his bag down on the couch._God I'm so tired._He say down on the couch fully ready to close his eyes and go to sleep,when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Chanyeol-ah?You home?"Chanyeol rubbed in eyes in exhaustion.He'd should've known that Baekhyun would still be awake at this time.After all he was more of a workaholic than Chanyeol was.And that was _really _saying something considering the fact that Chanyeol would sometimes work up to thirteen hours a day.

"Yeah,I'm home."He answered.


End file.
